Alguém Que Se Preocupa
by Stingley
Summary: [OneShot] Naruto finalmente entendeu que sempre existe alguém que se preocupa com a gente.


_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Resumo**__: Naruto finalmente entendeu que sempre existe alguém que se preocupa com a gente._

_**Rating**__: Oneshot, comfort (acho eu), censura livre._

_**Blá**__: Antes de mais nada, eu queria deixar bem claro que essa fanfic não é um Yaoi. As demonstrações de carinho devem soar como um amor paternal, e não sexual. E eu realmente não tinha idéia de quem colocar como personagem principal._

- Flaviríase?

A palavra da maior médica que a Vila da Folha já teve soou pouco convincente para Gai Maito. Ele não podia se lembrar de ninguém que havia contraído flaviríase antes, e estava feliz por isso. Mas a doença arrebatar o seu pupilo parecia até uma ironia cruel do destino.

- Sim. Os exames complementares confirmam o diagnóstico. Honestamente, não sei como ele contraiu essa doença. Todos os cidadãos de Konoha são obrigatoriamente vacinados, ela está praticamente erradicada. Que descuido...

Tsunade deu uma última olhada no prontuário, balançando a cabeça em desapontamento. Um caso de flaviríase, uma doença de notificação compulsória e que consta na lista de vacinas de campanha, indicava perfeitamente que a fiscalização da Saúde de Konoha tinha muitos buracos para serem preenchidos.

Levantou o olhar do documento e observou o ninja deitado no leito, prostrado. O garoto de cabelo de cuia mantinha os olhos parcialmente fechados, como se as pálpebras pesassem. A respiração era lenta e silenciosa, eventualmente profunda, e os membros estavam tão largados na cama que pareciam ter perdido o tônus. A médica foi em direção à porta, mas parou ao perceber que Gai, até então sentado ao lado da cama, havia se levantado.

- Ele... Ele pode ir lá pra fora? - o Jounin perguntou tão baixo que Tsunade achou ter perdido parte da audição por uns instantes.

- Pode sim. Não tem como a condição dele piorar, e acho que ele vai ficar melhor no jardim do que dentro do hospital - ela respondeu, considerando todas as propriedades do vírus e chegando à conclusão de que realmente não faria mal algum. Tendo dito, deixou os dois sozinhos no quarto.

Gai sorriu levemente e voltou-se para o leito onde Lee estava deitado. O garoto virou a cabeça para o seu sensei lentamente.

- Vem, Lee. Vamos descansar lá fora.

Lee, tendo o hospital como um de seus maiores desprazeres, concordou suavemente com a cabeça e permitiu que seu sensei o levantasse do leito com delicadeza. Usou o próprio como apoio (praticamente como transporte) para sair.

Sentado ao sol poente numa pequena colina ao lado do hospital, Naruto Uzumaki observava com interesse e curiosidade as duas figuras deitadas numa rede, disposta do lado de fora do prédio. Os joelhos dobrados, os cotovelos em cima e as mãos apoiando a cabeça, o menino-raposa questionava em silêncio. Num dos galhos de uma árvore bem próxima estava Sasuke Uchiha. O moreno parecia desinteressado nos seus arredores, distraindo-se afiando uma kunai.

Os pensamentos de Naruto foram abruptamente interrompidos quando, numa nuvem de fumaça e muito barulho, Kakashi irrompeu ao seu lado. O garoto loiro caiu para trás, Sasuke nem se moveu.

- Olá - disse o Ninja que Copia, com a expressão travessa de sempre.

- Ah! Kakashi-sensei, que susto! - Naruto gritou, tentando se recompôr.

- Eh, me desculpe - disse Kakashi, coçando o olho com o dedo indicador. - O quê é que você tá fazendo aqui, Naruto?

Naruto sentou-se novamente e voltou a observar. Kakashi abaixou-se para sentar ao seu lado e seguiu seu olhar. Ele viu Lee e Gai deitados numa rede abaixo da colina, o Jounin envolvendo o pequeno em um meio-abraço. O demônio adoecido recostava a cabeça no ombro de seu sensei, aparentemente inconsciente, mas uma de suas mãos, levada até a cabeça de seu mestre e afagando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha denunciava que estava desperto. Eventualmente Gai acarinhava com delicadeza alguma parte do rosto de seu aluno, o couro cabeludo e a bochecha eram visitados com maior frequência. Um dos pés do Jounin estava apoiado no chão, balançando a rede a uma velocidade "de berço".

Kakashi sorriu e virou-se para Naruto, que continuava observando calado. Ele costumava não imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do menino, mas desta vez tinha uma leve desconfiança. Não resistiu.

- Há quanto tempo você tá aqui, Naruto?

- Hm - Naruto começou, sem desviar o olhar. - Há algum tempo já. Eu tava aqui sem fazer nada e vi os dois chegando. Eu acho que o sobrancelhudo tá meio doente.

- Ah. E o que há de tão interessante nesses dois, hm?

Naruto baixou o olhar e ficou sério, uma expressão que Kakashi não gostava muito de ver naquele rosto.

- É que... Eu só acho que o Lee tem sorte.

- Como assim?

Sasuke levantou o olhar de sua kunai e percebeu os dois demônios na rede. Depois voltou sua atenção para o que o menino-raposa iria dizer. Naruto, por sua vez, olhou para seu sensei e começou.

- Bom, ele tem alguém que se preocupa com ele, né? Tá mais do que na cara que o mestre do sobrancelhudo gosta demais dele. Ele é muito sortudo mesmo.

Kakashi sabia que Naruto se referia ao fato de ter passado boa parte de sua infância sozinho, rejeitado por todos. O garoto parecia excepcionalmente triste, então o Ninja que Copia resolveu se adiantar.

- Só que não foi sempre assim, Naruto.

Naruto surpreendeu-se um pouco, e Sasuke posicionou-se melhor para poder escutar com mais clareza. Enquanto isso, Gai beijava seu pupilo em estalinhos distribuídos pelo seu rosto. O Uchiha torceu o nariz.

- O Lee não tinha ninguém no início. Pra todos ele sempre foi um grande fracassado que não tinha futuro. Foi só quando encontrou o Gai que tudo isso mudou. Ele tinha alguém em quem confiar, alguém que acreditava nele e dava forças. Mas até então, a vida dele foi muito difícil. Palavras do Gai - Kakashi adicionou.

Sasuke se recostou no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos. Naruto, por outro lado, não parecia ter entendido bem.

- Foi por isso mesmo que eu disse que ele é sortudo!

- Mas você também é, Naruto. Ou será que está se esquecendo do que o Iruka-sensei significa pra você?

Iruka-sensei! Como ele pôde se esquecer de alguém tão importante? Também, passaram a se ver muito pouco depois que Naruto saiu da academia, e Iruka passava a maior parte do seu tempo lá. O garoto sorriu, animado.

- Lee tem o Gai, mas você tem o Iruka. Não é mesmo?

- É mesmo! Eu já volto!

Dizendo isso, o loiro levantou-se de súbito e correu em direção ao centro da vila. Kakashi sabia que ele saiu à caça de seu antigo professor. O Ninja que Copia olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram o olhar apático, mas visivelmente triste, de Sasuke.

- E eu? Quem eu tenho? - o moreno perguntou, para ninguém em especial.

Kakashi saltou para cima do galho e encarou o menino, dizendo com ternura:

- Você tem a mim, Sasuke.

O abraço forte e inesperado quase o derrubou.

_**Blá**__: Ah, sim. A doença "Flaviríase" não existe. Eu tomei como base o nome da família de vírus Flaviridae pra criar a palavra._


End file.
